uwenturs_bogowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Era Bóstw Rzecznych ; Potamoi i Oceanidy - dzieci Okeanosa i Tethys
Królestwo Wód Pontosa / Pałac Pontosa Taumas Nereus Forkos Eurybia Keto : Yyyyyyyyyyy ( szloch i płacz ) Okeanos :Pontoidowie nie płaczcie przecież wasz Ojciec Pontos Protogenoi wróci Taumas Nereus Forkos Eurybia Keto : Okeanosie mssz racje choć nssi ojcowie są Bogami Protogenoi a naszą Matką Gaja Rodzicielka Okeanos : Bedziemy sie wspierać tak nasza wspólna Wielka Matka Gaja Rodzicielka nas nauczyła byś nawzajem kochali Tethys przychodzi ze swymi pociechamy synami Potamoi i córkami Oceanidami Nereus : Okeanosie teraz bedzie to ''Era ''twych dzieci Okeanos : Więc moi synowie Potamoi i córki Oceanidy każde z was oczyma swój pałacyk i majątek Okeanos podarował majątek i dwie pałacyki swym najstarszym pociechom ze swych dzieci Potamoi i Oceanid . Styx oczymała nie tylko pałacyk wraz z dużym jeziorkiem który nosi nazwe styksowe jeziorko lecz też morski kryształ a Acheloos oczymał pałacyk i małą wysepkę , potem Inachos też odczymał wyspe oraz pozostali Potamoi synowie Okeanosa i Tethys oczymali swe wyspy również Oceanidy siostry Potamoi córki Okenosa i Tethys każda oczymała ze źródełko wraz z dwórkiem . Tethys : Okeanosie tera nasze dzieci Bóstwa Rzeczne Potamoi i Oceanidy nadchodzi ich era Okeanos : Tak ( zadowolony i dumny ) Każde z naszych pociech Potamoi i Oceanid zbudują swe królestwa Era Bóstw Rzecznych Potamoi i Oceanid dzieci Okeanosa i Tethys wnukowie Wielkiej Matki Gai Rodzicielki i Uranosa Protogenoi zbudowali swe królestwa rzeczne i źródlane Pałac Okeanosa i Tethys Okeanos:Hymmmm......( w myślach ) Będe musiał wydać zamąż mnie pięć starszych córek Oceanid tylko za kogo Tethys przychodzi do małej biblioteczki gdzie jest Okeanos Tethys: Okeanosie kochanie oczymałam listy od naszych synów Potamoi i od jeden z nsszych córek Oceanid Styx Okeanos :Spaniale i jak im idzie Tethys : Bardzo dobrze Inachos związał się z jedna z naszych przyrodnych sióstr Meliad Okeanos : Już wiem co zrobimy by uczymać Królestwo Wód Pontosa Tethys : Czyli ..... Okeanos : Pontoidzi są naszym przyrodnim rodzeństwem Tethys: Tak mamy jesteś z jednej Wielkiej Matki Gai Rodzicielki lecz z dwóch Bogów Protogenoi Okeanos : Więc wydamy zamąż nasze pięć najstarszych córek Oceanid Tethys : Styx , Doris , Electra , Klimene i Eurynome Okeanos : Tak Tethys: Wiesz że Styx jest najbardziej najstarszą córką i wogóle nie ma zamiaru się wyjść zamąż Okeanos : Lecz musi wyjść zamąż Styx wpadła w odwiedziny do swych rodziców i usłyszała o małżeństwie Styx : Ja nie chce wogóle męża ( złym i gniewnym tonem ) Okeanos : Styx jakim tonem do mnie mówisz Styx: Niebede żadną niewolnicą ! Ja jestem boginią niezależną Okeanos i Tethys byli oszołomieni zachowaniem swej najbardziej najstarszej córki Oceanidy Styx Styx : Ja Styx Oceanida bede jak Wielka Matka Gaja Rodzicielka wolna z pałacowych pokoji usłyszały młodsze Oceanidy Okeanos : Styx Styx : Wielka Matka Gaja Rodzicielka ide w jej ślady Styx odeszła wracając do swego pałacu styksowem jeziorze , a Okeanos i Tethys uznali że nie ma co na siłę pchać małżeństwo swe córki Oceanidy Pałac Okeanosa i Tethys / Pokoje Oceanid Filyra: Słyszałyscie to Europe Oceanida , Dione Oceanida , Ajtra Oceanida: Nom Amfitryda Oceanida : Słuchajcie mnie kochane siostry Oceanidy , napewno nasze starsze siostry Oceanidy wyjda zamąż Asia ,Abarbarea , Filyra, Ajtra Oceanida , Dione Oceanida , Plejone , Perseida , Metis , Kreusa , Admete , Europe Oceanida , Dodone , Bateja ,Melite ,Chariklo , Amfiro , Asterope , Kallirhoe ,Akaste , Hippo , Daejra , Ejdyda , Eudore ,Galaksaura , Helike , Ianejra , Ksante , Klytia ,Ifianassa , Leukippe , Kefejra , Kerkeis , Iantihe ,Limnoreja, Meliboa , Melobosis , Menesto ,Nachreja , Okyrroe , Pasitoe, Lete, Prymno ,Peitho, Rhodia , Zeuxo, Ajtne : My Oceanidy córki Okeanosa i Tethys siostry Potamoi Pokoje Starszych Oceanid Doris i Klimene szyją perłowe kolariki Electra :Pytanie gdy jest taka bogini która takie same imię jak ja to Eurynome : To będzie mówione pełne czyli Electra Oceanida Electra: A okey dzięki czy mam pisać list do naszych braci Potamoi Eurynome , Doris i Klimene : Electro jak chcesz Electra: Okey no to pisze jak tam ich małe królestwa Dolina 17 Wodospadów Potamoi